Antenna information for wireless devices, such as access points, base stations, personal mobile devices, etc., is generally determined and used for network analysis purposes. Such antenna information may include, for example, information about the nodes' antenna types or models, antenna gain data, antenna configuration, etc.
Location determination techniques often rely on certain assumptions about the nodes' antennas when computing data used to derive a device's position. For example, when computing range values (i.e., the distance between a receiving device and a transmitting device) it is sometimes assumed that the transmitting device's antenna is omnidirectional. Such an assumption, and/or other assumptions made about a transmitting device's antenna attributes, may not always be correct, and may thus lead to inaccurate position determination results, or otherwise hamper or degrade performance